Padre soltero
by maritza chan
Summary: AU ¡Completa! Aoshi es un gran publicista que vive la buena vida pero un día una llamada inesperada cambia su vida para siempre. Crossover con CCS.
1. La llamada

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

**Este es mi primer fic... de Anime a si que no sean malitos y dejenme reviews. **

* * *

Era otro día como cualquier otro. Aoshi se despertó a las 6 de la mañana. Tomó una ducha fría y luego desayunó. Vivía completamente solo en su penthouse. Estaba soltero y de ningún modo quería a una mujer a su lado.

Su profesión: publicista, a decir verdad uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Trabajaba en su propia empresa junto a un socio y producían bastante para vivir muy bien.

7:00 como de costumbre salió de su casa camino al enorme edificio en donde estaba ubicada su oficina.

- Buen día – dijo en un tono neutro a su secretaria – muchas damas el día de hoy – dijo refiriéndose a la laga fila de mujeres que había frente a su puerta- por favor damas, las que vienen a decir que el hijo que tienen es mío vayan por aquel pasillo hasta la oficina del frente.

- Oye Shinoimori, yo no he tenido hijos últimamente – dijo su socio al ver que casi toda la fila se fue a su puerta

- Buenos días William – dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa – Tu mujer te va a botar un día de estos si sigues así

- No son mis hijos, ya te lo he dicho – dijo también con una sonrisa de camarería – paso por tu oficina cuando resuelva esto.- dijo señalando la fila de mujeres

Aoshi entró en su amplia oficina. Más tarde William se le sumó y comenzaron a trabajar en un importante proyecto. Su socio era alto, moreno y con una excelente figura. Estaba casado, ya tenía dos hijos y su mujer estaba en cinta otra vez. Trabajaba como socio a pesar de que podía tener su propia firma porque era algo "inestable" con las mujeres. La, a veces larga, fila de mujeres de vez en cuando tenían razón con respecto a la paternidad de sus hijos, ninguno de Aoshi, y las otras iban a ver si se les pegaba algo.

Como todos los días a las 10:00 la secretaria abrió la puerta y dijo:

- ¡Al suelo! - Llevaba un arma en la mano y en la otra la correspondencia del día. – Chicos tomen esto – y se fue. El por qué ella hacia eso nunca lo habían podido averiguar.

Pero ese día una llamada arruinaría la cómoda y monótona vida de Aoshi. Sonó el teléfono.

- Llamada para el señor Shinomori línea 1 – sonó la voz de la loca secretaria

- Shinomori, buenas – dijo al levantar el auricular. De repente toda la sangre se retiró de su cara

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó William

- Si… está bien… ya voy para allá – fue lo que le dijo a alguien. – Me tengo que ir. Es Misao y está en el hospital.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué le pasa a Misao? Descúbranlo en el proximo chap**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe...**


	2. Misao

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

¡Hola a todos! Por lo menos recibí reviews para el 1er chap :)

Bueno se los contesto al final y los dejo con la historia (antes de que existiera las respuesta a review XD)

* * *

Aoshi llegó al hospital lo mas rápido que el trafico lo dejó. La encontró en una habitación, recostada en una cama esperando pacientemente su hora… de dar a luz.

- Aoshi… - dijo débilmente

- Misao… ¿Qué rayos? – dijo al ver su vientre

-Pues, he cometido algunas estupideces últimamente…

- ¿No estás algo joven para tener hijos? – dijo él sentándose en una silla cercana

- Pues creo que sí- dijo algo avergonzada a la pregunta de aquel que la quería como un hermano mayor.- Es niña, pero es una pena que no vaya a tener un padre – dijo antes de que una contracción la silenciara – estoy en labor de parto – le dijo a un asustado Aoshi

- Si… ¿No tienes que estar en la sala de parto?

- Lo estoy

- Ah… Me tenías preocupado todo este tiempo que te has ausentado.

- ¿En serio?

- Se supone que los hermanos mayores cuidan de sus hermanas

- (Suspiro) siempre has sido para mi alguien más que un hermano… - dijo (otra contracción) – eh, ¿Puedes buscar un doctor?-

- Seguro- dijo como respuesta a la cara de dolor de ella

Unas horas mas tarde Misao había dado a luz una sana bebita. Misao estaba ya durmiendo luego de la agotadora tarea y Aoshi ya se iba a retirar pero uno de los doctores lo llamó aparte.

- Disculpe que lo moleste pero es la única persona que parece estar cerca de ella

- ¿Pasa algo con la nena?

- No, es Misao. Cuando llegó al hospital estaba gravemente enferma

- ¿Cómo? – ella no le había mencionado nada

- Su enfermedad es grave y puede que no dure mucho más en este mundo

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? – Casi grita Aoshi perdiendo su habitual calma - ¿Cómo es que no han hecho nada? Era cierto que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado últimamente, pero nunca pensó que esto sucedería.

- Lo hemos hecho señor pero le repito, ella está muy grave.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Si y el ruego que por favor esté cerca de ella. Ahora si me disculpa.

Aoshi se quedo frío. Misao iba morir y lo sabía. Tal vez por eso lo había llamado, tal vez ella quería verlo de nuevo antes de partir. Cuando el volvió a su habitación Misao estaba despierta otra vez. Lo miró y sonrió. De seguro ella ya sabía que él sabía.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No tenía el valor para hacerlo. Aoshi prométeme que cuidaras de ella – dijo con ojos llorosos

- Claro, pero tu te pondrás bien…- él no sabía que más decir

- No, y lo sabes. Ya quiero que esto se acabe.

- ¡Misao que dices!

- Solo quería verla y a ti también. No sé como soporte llegar hasta aquí – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- me alegra saber que ella esta bien.

- Misao… - dijo Aoshi sentándose a su lado en la cama

- No me dejes - su mirada parecía asustada.

- Estarás bien - él contenía las ganas de llorar. Ella no podía morir ahora que tenía a su hija ¿Por qué no le había dicho antes?

- Solo prométeme que te quedaras conmigo.

- Claro que lo me quedaré aquí contigo

Aquella fue la noche más larga que Aoshi jamás había pasado, incluso las altas horas de trabajo le quedaban pequeñas. Misao no podía darle el pecho a la pequeña aun sin nombre, se deterioraba rápidamente y tuvo una mala noche. Al otro día falleció.

Aoshi estaba desconsolado, pero la pequeña reclamo su atención. La reconoció como su hija, Misao Shinomori, en memoria de la aquella que siempre fue como su hermana.

* * *

Muajaja... ejem... si, ya les contesto sus reviews:

Meilin Snape: pero de que no te han sancionado a ti? bueno no importa... como has visto si... la he matado, no es mi costumbre pero... espara el otro chap y veras... bueno, no, el otro...

Gabyhyatt: no, no es su novia, es mas él no la habia visto desde hacia mucho hasta el dia en el hospital... para él siempre seria su hermana menor...

Babycakes: ah si Meilin me lo pegó... eh.. no es justicia la pobre se murio de una enfermedad pero que dices! sigue leyendo...

Yoshimisao: pues si que tenia animos pero ya se me fue la inspiracion... pero no te preocupes esto va para rato...

Y bien... espero sus reviews... hasta luego...


	3. La hija

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

Hola! vaya mas gente... les contesto al final...

* * *

-¡Oye hermano! ¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

- Si, ya lo sé.

- Pues parece que no y déjame decirte algo, yo no le cambiaré los pañales cada vez que se ensucie – dijo William a un pensativo Aoshi mientras le cambiaba el pañal a Misao.

- Pero si eres un experto en la materia – dijo Aoshi señalando el excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo su amigo.

- No te burles. ¡Ya esta bebecita! Sé que Misao era casi tu hermana pero hacerte cargo de su hija es mucho.

- No tenía a nadie.

-Si bueno, no es que sea insensible pero me encantaría saber como te la vas a arreglar.

- Yo también.

-Por dios, Aoshi, no pongas esa cara. – Aoshi tendía cara de desesperación absoluta mezclada con tristeza, algo que nunca se había visto en él

- Es que no sé qué hacer

- Si bueno, los bebes no nacen con un manual y así me sentía yo cuando nació mi primer hijo… oye, hay una guardería muy buena, pero ella debería ser un poco mas grandecita…

- No me digas

- ¿Por qué no contratas una enfermera?

- No crees que baste con una niñera

- No, verás las niñeras son malas, en general. Si te consigues a una enfermera o a una madre que no le importe cuidar a otra criatura te iría mejor. Créeme, las niñeras no hacen nada bien, en especial si son adolescentes.

Apenas habían pasado 2 días desde que Misao murió. Aoshi no sabía nada de bebés y alimentarla había sido un martirio. William le había servido de mucho, pero no podía molestarlo todas las noches o su esposa lo mataría. Misao era ahora su responsabilidad y debía cuidarla.

Misao había comprado algunas cosas para la bebe antes de aparecer de nuevo en la ciudad y Aoshi las había conseguido. Pensó que tal vez la esposa de William quería ayúdalo a cuidarla, pero ella se negó diciendo que tener tres hijos ya era mucho. Además, tenia que cuidar al peor bebe del mundo. Aoshi le preguntó cual era y ella dijo que William.

Él hubiese podido ponerla en una guardería, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso y creía que no era saludable, así que tuvo que tomarse una semana de vacaciones obligatorias para poder adaptarse un poco a su nueva vida. Micaela, la esposa de William le había regalado uno libro titulado "Guía para padres principiantes", para que tuviera por lo menos algo que lo ayudase.

Fue una semana torturante. Cambiar pañales, dormir mal, preparar leche, dársela y bañarla con el más mínimo cuidado posible. Con razón Micaela no le quiso ayudar.

Por fin Aoshi consiguió a una niñera, a pesar de lo que le recomendó su amigo. Marian podía permanecer TODO el horario laborable de Aoshi en casa porque ella estudiaba de noche y más aun porque la paga era muy buena… pero solo sería por seis meses. Para Aoshi eso estaba bien porque para esas fechas ya la pequeña Misao podría ir a una guardería sin sufrir mucho las consecuencias.

Unas semanas después Aoshi podía calificar como padre del año. William estaba seguro de que él no hubiese podido hacer lo mismo: levantase por las mañanas, después de una terrible noche, a preparar su desayuno y el de la bebe; ir al trabajo, bregar con un montón de clientes mañosos, empleados y mujeres locas y luego estar de humor para cuando al volver a la casa atender a una bebe que no era suya. Definitivamente no todos los hombres harían eso.

* * *

Y bien... espero reviews y ahora las respuestas...

Afroditalcoral: y que te parece este chap?

meilin Snape: Freezer... acaso ves floricienta? eh... bien y ahora... no, no se quedara con las ganas...

Alexandra Shinomori: pos que le habras hecho a la pobre...?

Gabyhyatt: no, no le va a pasar eso...

Yoshimisao: espero que aki se te aclare las dudas sobre el bloque de hielo que se esta descongelando

Ya saben... ¡Reviews!


	4. Primer encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

¡Hola, sigo con vida! Les contesto sus reviews al final y les dejon con chap medio cortito...

* * *

Sonó el despertador. Las 6:00 a.m. Aoshi se levantó con algo de pereza y se aseó. Fue al cuarto donde ya estaba despierta la pequeña Misao. "¡Uf! Ya te has ensuciado" le dijo cariñosamente mientras la cargaba. La aseó y fueron a la cocina. Una taza de café para él y un biberón caliente para ella.

Vistió a ambos y a las 7:30 ella estaba justo ante las puertas de la guardería donde asistía desde hacía 3 meses. Una de las cuidadoras la recibió y Aoshi se marchó hacia su trabajo. Nada fuera de lo común ese día. Reuniones importantes, proyectos que hacer, mujeres molestosas con hijos de nadie.

Sobre su escritorio tenia una foto de Misao madre, y el papel tapiz de computadora era un colage de fotos de su preciosa bebe.

- Ayer me llamó papá – le decía a William mientras revisaba unos papeles

- ¡Que lindo! Cuando te lo digan solo por fastidiar vas a ver – dijo en tono burlón su socio

- ¡Vaya sábado! Perece mitad de semana

- Esta noche tengo una cena importante

- ¿Con que cliente?

- Mi mujer

- Ah, disculpa

- No hay problemas. Como sabes, ambos trabajamos todo el día y ni nos vemos así que decidí apartar un día para ella

- Que romántico te estas poniendo Wills… no te conviene tener más hijos.

- ¡No bromees así! Si Micaela se entera de que tengo otro más me va a votar.

- Vaya, al fin

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Te soportó mucho tiempo… - a su socio no le agradó mucho el comentario. Aoshi firmó los papeles y llamó a la secretaria.

- Terminaste temprano hoy

- Si, iré a comprar algo antes de buscar a Misao, nos vemos el lunes.

- Está bien

Aoshi salió del edificio y se dirigió a una plaza cercana. Compró un traje nuevo para él y algo de ropa para la pequeña que ya no tenía muchas a su medida. Caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza. No tenia ganas de ir a buscar a Misao en ese momento. Muy de vez en cuando le gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad de esta solo.

Mientras…

- ¡Qué bonitos se ven todos hoy! – exclamó enfocando el lente

- ¡Oh vamos Tomoyo! No es para tanto - dijo su mejor amiga Sakura quien estaba junto a sus pequeños hijos

- ¡Es que hace tanto que no te veía!

- Si, fue bueno volver a la ciudad. Syaoran insiste en que debo empezar a trabajar… pero los niños…

- Los puedes dejar en una guardería.

- ¿Tú también? No es lo mismo Tomoyo.

- Claro que no… - dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba hacia atrás para enfocar mejor

- Tomoyo…

- …Lo de la guardería es una buena idea…

- ¡Tomoyo!- pero Tomoyo seguía caminando hacia atrás y chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza con la cámara y enfocó la cara de un joven muy apuesto - ¡Oh! Discúlpeme

- No hay ningún problema – dijo con una voz tan sexy y siguió su camino

- Vaya hombre con el que chocaste – dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo

- Si… por lo menos lo tengo grabado – y ambas rieron

Tomoyo Daidouji era una exitosa diseñadora de modas que vivía en la ciudad y Sakura Kinomoto su mejor amiga, quien después de casarse se fue a vivir con su esposo a otra parte, era una mujer muy resignada a no apartarse de sus pequeños tan pronto.

Aoshi recogió a Misao con una extraña sensación. Aquella mujer era bonita, había visto muchas así, pero ¿Por qué le provocaba aquello? y ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo?

* * *

Y... ¡Crossover! ¡Dejen Reviews!

Milla-chan: pues como ves no es un Misao/Aoshi sino un Aoshi/tomoyo... Misao, la bebe, es solo un adorable recuerdo de Misao madre para Aoshi...

Meilin Snape: Bueno... lo del pade del año todavia sigue pero a ver que le sucede ahora que se va a derretir...

Alexandra Shinomori: si me lo lei... aunque creo que ese NO era Soujiro... sigue leyendo! y escribiendo que va buena!

Gabyhyatt: por qué pobre?


	5. Casualidades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

¡Hola! les dejo con el chap y contesto al final

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji, una de las más cotizadas diseñadora de modas y estaba presa de un súbito capricho. Por una extraña razón se había obsesionado con el varonil rostro que había grabado había ya un mes. Un mes.

Lo que ella menos sospechaba era que todos los días ella estaba muy cerca de él, pero ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Él solía ir a comprar café a una cafetería cerca del edificio donde trabajaba. Ella iba al mismo lugar, solo que, la mayoría de las veces, él iba saliendo y ella entrando, y como en esos casos uno no se fija en las muchas personas que lo rodean en el ajetreo matutino.

Algunas veces ella iba a recoger a los hijos de su mejor a miga a la guardería. Varias veces había vista a la pequeña Misao e inclusive había estado allí mientras que Aoshi la recogía. Aunque él no se desmontaba a menudo del vehículo.

* * *

Aoshi también tenía grabado en su mente la imagen de aquella bella mujer. Estaba seguro de haber visto esa cara antes pero no se acordaba. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no vio llegar a William a su escritorio.

- Shinomori – Aoshi casi da un brinco – pensativo ¿Eh? Tengo buenas nuevas. Una importante empresa quiere nuestros servicios

- ¿Y?

- Hay una cena para hablar con ellos y saber lo que quieren, ya sé que me tocaba a mi… pero es que Micaela quiere que vayamos a cenar solos ¿Puedes ir tu?

- ¿Y con quien dejo a mi hija?

- Pues junto con los míos y la niñera que los cuida, ella es muy buena y estas cenas son muy importantes para ambos. No me digas que no que mi mujer me va a matar – (siempre con ese cuento)

- Bien pero deja de rogar, no va contigo.

Aoshi dejó a su pequeña en la casa de William y se dirigió al restaurante. Justo a tiempo porque la directiva de la empresa ya había llegado y, ¡Sorpresa! Era la mujer de la cámara.

* * *

Tomoyo tenía que hacer algo de publicidad y por eso había buscado a uno de los mejores publicistas de la ciudad. Había encontrado al grupo perfecto y los citó a una cena para hablar. Cuando llegó se sorprendió mucho al ver que el publicista a quien ella quería contratar era el mismo hombre que había chocado en la plaza hacía un mes.

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!

Gracias por sus reviews a: Meilin Sanpe, estoy de acuedo con tu opinion sobre el rostro firmado; Afroditacoral, sorry por lo corto que es este fic; Misao Shinomori12, sorry pero este fic solo tiene a Tomoyo como principal... y en todo caso yo ya le tengo mujer e hija a Touya, espero que sigas leyendo anyway...


	6. Tomoyo Daidouji

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Disculpen por tardar tanto pero no me encontraba inspirada para escribir hasta hoy... espero que les guste... les dejo con la historia...

* * *

- Hola – dijo ella al él llegar a la mesa acompañado de un mozo

- Buenas noches, Aoshi Shinomori, publicista

- Si, Tomoyo Daidouji, diseñadora de modas – lo dijo algo cohibida, pero no se le notaba, mejor ser la decidida diseñadora que era

- Y bien, ¿En qué le puedo servir? – pregunto Aoshi

- Oh, claro, directo a los negocios – Tomoyo comenzó a hablar sobre su necesidad de contratar a un buen publicista, el por qué la compañía de Aoshi, como quería que fuera su promoción. En fin, solo hablaron de negocios y bebieron algo de vino que Aoshi pidió. Él obtuvo lo que al principio era su objetivo: una firma que le dejaba ganancias millonarias. Pero aquella mujer… simplemente hubiese querido que el tema de la cena hubiese sido otro.

* * *

Al llegar ella a su casa respiro profundo. Su nuevo "empleado" era el hombre más guapo del mundo y ella… era posible que ni siquiera lo volviera a ver… al menos que…

* * *

Aoshi acostó a la pequeña Misao en su cuna. Todavía estaba dormida. Tomoyo era un lindo nombre, para una bella mujer. ¡Pero en que pensaba! Desde aquel fortuito encuentro en aquella plaza ese sábado no había dejado de pensar en ella. ¿Acaso me he enamorado? Pensó apagando la luz de la habitación y saliendo a la suya.

Hacía un mes desde la reunión en que Aoshi logró que la compañía Daidouji firmara el contrato, y desde ese entonces, él personalmente se había encargado de todo lo referente a sus pedidos

- ¡Oh vamos! – dijo William – Estás estresado, agotado y exprimido. No me digas que aun así vas a ir a la reunión que esa maquiavélica y explotadora mujer.

- ¡William! – Dijo indignado Aoshi – Ella no es nada de eso.

- ¡Claro que sí! Mira como te tiene, como un esclavo y ni siquiera ha notado que estás muerto por ella

- ¡William! – dijo Aoshi en tono cortante

- Bien, ya… me callo, pero esa es la verdad. Corta esto, digo, deja que el Staff se encargue e invítala a salir de verdad.

- …

- Hazme caso, ella caerá bajo tus pies.

- Recoge a Misao por mi ¿Quieres?

- No, no quiero… si lo haré, no me mires con esa cara – Aoshi sonrió – Suerte con la princesa de las modas

* * *

Tomoyo estaba en su casa, su mejor amiga "hablaba" con ella.

- No me estas escuchando Tomoyo – dijo Sakura - ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- ¿Eh? – dijo algo despistada Tomoyo

- ¿Es algún hombre, verdad? Se supone que la despistada soy yo, no tu – dijo Sakura en broma

- ¿Hombre? – Dijo Tomoyo – er… claro que no… es el trabajo… la publicidad… es más difícil de lo que pensé…

- ¡Pero si tienes un ejército de ayudantes!

- Pero yo me quiero encargar de esto - dijo obstinada Tomoyo. Sakura suspiró

- Tienes un montón de trabajo, no creo que por el simple gusto te pongas a esto

- Está bien… ¿Te acuerdas del hombre con el que tropecé en la plaza hace algunos 2 meses?

- Eh, no.

- Bueno – dijo sin prestarle atención a la respuesta de su amiga – él es el socio mayoritario de la empresa de publicidad que contraté, es un bombón…

- Lo supuse, un hombre. No te sacrifiques de este modo, Tomoyo. ¿Él te ha invitado a cenar?

- No – dijo tristemente Tomoyo

- So, eso quiere decir que solo va a estas "juntas" por trabajo – Tomoyo casi hace un puchero – Tomoyo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

* * *

Ambos ya habían agotado el tema de trabajo. Estaban sentados, cenando en silencio, ambos decididos a…

- Desde ahora en adelante mi equipo de publicidad se hará cargo del asunto – dijo Tomoyo rápidamente

- Genial – dijo Aoshi – el mío también. – Ella sonrió - Me gustaría invitarte, fuera de este tedioso tema del trabajo a una cena más placentera.

- Encantada – respondió al instante Tomoyo.

- Bien

- Bien – ambos sonreían como tontos enamorados

* * *

Tomoyo entra en su habitación. Respira profundamente varias veces y rápido. Él la había invitado a cenar ¡Tenía una cita!

* * *

Aoshi llego de buen humor a su casa. Ya había pasado por donde William, quien había salido con su mujer dejando a los niños con una estúpida niñera, y tenía a Misao en sus brazos. Definitivamente el día de hoy había sido bueno. Misao seguía despierta balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

La semana paso más lenta de lo normal. Ambos no veían la hora de volverse a ver. Por fin llego el viernes por la noche.

- Y no quiero que la dejes con esa niñera estúpida que contrataste – dijo severamente

- Aoshi -

- William, contrata otra…

- Eres un pesado, iré a buscar a mi ahijada, sobrina o como sea - Aoshi lo miro de reojo. Paso volando por su casa, se arregló y salió.

Quedaron de juntase en un restaurante en las afueras. Definitivamente aquella fue una velada agradable. Hablaron de varios temas, y quedaron de acuerdo en salir de nuevo. Y salieron. Por alrededor de un mes las citas fueron más frecuentes, más divertidas, pero no era nada oficial.

"Antes que sea oficial – pensaba Aoshi – debo presentarle a Misao. No quiero hacerme ilusiones. Si a ella no le gusta que tenga una hija, pues esto no funcionaria. Lo haré hoy… si…"

Él había quedado en pasar por ella para salir a cenar.

- Llegaste temprano ¿Vamos muy lejos? – pregunto extrañada Tomoyo por el cambio de planes

- No, pero quiero presentarte a alguien que forma parte de mi vida y que posiblemente nos acompañara esta noche – dijo él. "esto no me huele bien" pensó Tomoyo pero no demostró nada.

- Se pararon en la guardería. Tomoyo se desmonto con Aoshi sin pensar en nada.

- Ella es Misao – dijo Aoshi cargando a la bebe – mi hija.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? Dejen Reviews

Gracias a: B-fly (babycakes), Afroditacoral y Meilin Snape. Gracias por su apoyo!


	7. Por fin juntos

**¡Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Les dejo con el fic

* * *

- Ella es mi hija Misao - dijo Aoshi mirándole la cara a Tomoyo para ver alguna reacción. Obviamente ella estaba sorprendida pero nada más.

- Es linda – dijo ella viéndola bien - ¿Puedo cargarla? – preguntó

- Claro – Aoshi le iba a pasar a Misao pero la beba no quiso – disculpa, pero es un poco tímida.

- No, está bien - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- ¿Vamos a cenar? – pregunto Aoshi

- Seguro -

Fueron a un tranquilo restaurante, charlaron poco, pero el ambiente no era tenso. A la hora del postre Aoshi recibió una inoportuna llamada de William sobre un cierre de un importante negocio y necesitaba se presencia inmediata. Él le pidió a Tomoyo si podía cuidarla brevemente y que regresaba en breve. Ella dijo que sí y dejo solas a Tomoyo y Misao.

Tomoyo tenía cargada a Misao cuando Aoshi las dejo. "Hum, no te pareces mucho a él" dijo en una voz suave y más para ella misma "para ser criada por un hombre (porque Aoshi le había explicado que Misao no tenia madre) estas muy bonita, tienes suerte, no muchos padres son tan dedicados" Tomoyo la levantó y la ropa que la niña traía se le hacía familiar. La volvió a sentar en su regazo y miró la etiqueta de la ropa. "Sakura (marca de ropa para niña que ella diseñaba), vaya ¿Lo habrá hecho para impresionarme? ¿Vistes muy bien sabes?"

- Me toma mucho escogerle la ropa – sonó una voz tras ella

- ¡Aoshi! – Dijo sorprendida Tomoyo - ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?

- Regrese ahora, ya pagué la cuenta. – dijo tendiéndole una mano.

- Ah, claro - Tomoyo le tomó la mano, se paró y le paso la niña a Aoshi.

* * *

Aoshi ya había acostado a Misao y se encontraba hablando con William.

- ¿Entonces, que crees? – dijo la voz por el teléfono

- Al parecer le agrada, pero no estoy seguro, si no me llama… entonces, nada…

- ¿Y por qué no la llamas tu?

- Tengo trabajo que hacer. Además ella llama casi todos los días

- Te gusta, es una pena que tengas a Misao

- ¡No digas eso! – Dijo malhumorado e iracundo Aoshi – yo la amo como mi hija y no te permitiré decir eso

- Si, disculpa, no fue con esa intención…

- Estoy cansado buenas noches – y Aoshi colgó

* * *

- Entonces tiene una hija – repitió Sakura mientras caminaban por el parque después de haber oído la historia de Tomoyo

- Si, es muy bonita

- Bueno, y ¿Has vuelto a hablar con el después de la cena?

- No - admitió Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué? Hace casi una semana

- He tenido mucho trabajo, y cada vez que tomo el teléfono para hablarle aparece alguien con algo

- ¿No es desconsiderado que él no te haya llamado?

- No, quedé en llamar - ambas siguieron caminando durante un rato en silencio

- ¿Ese no es él? – interrumpió Sakura

- ¿Donde?

- Allí, al lado de la fuente – efectivamente era Aoshi, con Misao – ¿Le hablaras?

- Eh

- Bueno hagas lo que hagas yo me tengo que ir, adiós – y se marchó rápido.

Tomoyo sacó su fiel cámara de video. Los estuvo observando por un buen rato. Él parecía muy feliz con la nena. Aoshi había puesto en el suelo a Misao y ella estaba caminando hacia él ¿Y si esa fuera su hija y la de él? Sería tan lindo...

Tomoyo se fue del lugar sin hablar con Aoshi. En la comodidad de su casa, volvió a ver el video. Justo en la parte en que Misao parecía estar dando sus primeros pasos ella oyó un débil "debí traer una cámara de video." Se le ocurrió una idea.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la compañía de Aoshi. Jamás había estado antes en la recepción y por tanto estaba bastante sorprendida.

- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – pregunto la secretaria

- Vengo a ver al señor Shinomori – dijo Tomoyo. La secretaria ni la miro

- Si tiene niños, haga la fila como las demás, si tiene cita déjeme ver y si no espere su turno. - Tomoyo se quedo paralizada. "Pésimo servicio" pensó. Entonces - ¡AL SUELO! – Tomoyo asustada, al igual que todos en ese piso se agacharon. William estaba entrando al lugar.

- Ross, gracias por asustar a los clientes

- Por eso me pagan ¡No se muevan! – volvió a gritar

- Señorita Daidouji, ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo William viendo a la asustada Tomoyo agachada

- Vine a ver a Aoshi, ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada sígame, gracias Ross – dijo haciendo que la secretaria dejara de alarmar a los clientes - ya se pueden mover

- Todos continúen con lo suyo – dijo Ross y el piso volvió a la "normalidad"

- Disculpa a nuestra secretaria, pero es que han sucedido cosas extrañas en este piso – se disculpó William

- No hay ningún problema

- Esta es la oficina de Aoshi. Él esta en una junta y sale en unos minutos, espera aquí por favor. Si se entera que te fuiste me cortara el cuello…

- Está bien. – Tomoyo pasó dentro. Estaba todo ordenado, era una oficina amplia. En una estantería llena de papeles, había unas cuantas fotos. Tomoyo se acerco para verlas. La mayoría eran de William y sus niños, una de Aoshi y otra de una mujer joven, muy parecida a la niña

- Ella era la madre de Misao – interrumpió Aoshi en la oficina

- ¡Hola! Disculpa, William dijo…

- No hay ningún problema

- Era muy bonita ¿Qué le pasó?

- Murió poco después que Misao naciera. Era casi una hermana para mí.- dijo en un tono triste

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Tomoyo con pesar

- No, es solo que hace casi un año… de cualquier modo – dijo Aoshi cambiando de tema - ¿Cuál es el honor de su visita?

- Te vine a entregar esto – Tomoyo saca de su bolso una cinta de video – No pienses que estoy loca. Yo te filmaba… y grabé esta escena. - Aoshi tomó el video y lo puso. Misao caminando por su cuenta tras Aoshi. Él sonrió.

- Gracias - dijo mirando a Tomoyo

- De nada, eres un buen padre - dice Tomoyo. Aoshi se para de su silla, toma a Tomoyo por la cintura y la besa.

- Entonces ¿Qué opinas de ser mi pareja? - le preguntó

- Es justo lo que deseaba-

* * *

¿Y? ¡REVIEWS!

Gracias a: Babycakes y Meilin Snape por sus reviews!


	8. Entre besos y despedidas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Despues de un largo tiempo en ultratumba vengo y publico lo que resulta ser el final de la historia. Bueno espero que les guste.

¡REVIEWS!

* * *

Aoshi había tenido que asistir a una reunión importante fuera de la ciudad y Tomoyo le había propuesto cuidar a Misao con gusto durante su ausencia. En uno de aquellos días la madre de Tomoyo le fue a hacer una visita sorpresa y al verla con la niña quiso una explicación.

- ¡Tiene una hija! – replicó su madre enojada

- Si, y a mi no me importa ¿Por qué debe molestarte a ti? – le pregunto Tomoyo perdiendo la paciencia

- Querida, es que no creo que sea el indicado

- Es que nada madre, yo le amo…

- Tomoyo

- … y la voy a cuidar…

- ¡Tomoyo!

- Él no tiene quien la cuide

- De seguro por eso quiere estar contigo, busca una madre sustituta - murmuro Sonomi

- Madre si vas a seguir con esto por favor vete

- ¿Me estas echando?

- Entiende que tus comentarios me molestan

- Bien, me marcho- dijo Sonomi, y en un murmullo – ya veras, te demostrare que él no es para ti.

Sonomi desplegó una intensa búsqueda acerca del pasado de Aoshi Shinomori, ya que no iba a dejar que ningun hombre arruinara la vida de su única y nada hija, y lo que encontró la dejo tanto con la boca abierta como satisfecha. Aquella información no se debía quedar en sus manos. Tan pronto como pudo fue a casa de Tomoyo, quien todavía estaba con la niña.

- ¿Se puede saber cuando regresa?- pegunto Sonomi después de saludar afectuosamente a su hija

- Mañana ¿Y ese repentino interés?

- Bien, porque tengo algo que te va a sorprender.

- A ver – Sonomi le paso el paquete de papeles y con gusto maquiavélico vio como el hermoso rostro de su hija se ponía pálido - ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

- De una fuente segura de información. ¿No te lo había dicho? – Tomoyo negó con la cabeza

- Debe ser una mentira –

- No, no lo es querida

Sonomi se fue poco después. Tomoyo estaba descorazonada. ¿Ese era su Aoshi? ¿Cómo podía ser el mismo? Solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana.

Sábado. Aoshi llegó a media mañana, pero la cara con que le recibió Tomoyo lo paro en seco.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le peguntó

- Conseguí esto –dijo pasándole los archivos. Aoshi solo los miro por segundos – Dime ¿es eso verdad?

- Es cierto. Fui miembro del grupo Oniwabanshu (banda criminal organizada), yo hice cosas, mate personas, pero no es lo que soy ahora.

- ¡¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir! – gritó Tomoyo dejando a un lado su habitual tranquilidad

- Yo no se como responderte a esa pregunta –admitió Aoshi. Tomoyo se quedo viéndolo- no es algo en lo que suelo pensar a menudo.

- Misao esta despierta, de seguro te extraña –dijo con un tono neutro, pero que dejaba claro que no era bien recibido

- Muchas gracias

* * *

Hacía ya 2 meses desde que ellos no se veían. No porque él no quisiera verla, pero ella parecía no querer verle. No sabía porque su pasado le había molestado tanto. Ya él no era aquello. Tal vez sería porque no salió de sus labios. El caso es que se dio cuanta que sentía algo muy profundo por aquella mujer. Demasiado. La necesitaba a su lado. Quería que fuera suya y estuviera a su lado.

* * *

Era un día nublado y tormentoso. Y ya era tarde en la noche. Tomoyo se había quedado en la oficina terminando la nueva línea de ropa. Por lo menos el trabajo la cansaba lo suficiente para no tener que oír a su conciencia. Ella quería al hombre, con todo e hija. Pero no sabía porque se había ofendido tanto. No sabia que hacer.

Bajó al parqueo de la oficina y recordó que su auto estaba en el taller mecánico. Tendría que caminar. Su casa estaba lejos pero quería pasar por una tienda antes de ir allá. Llovía copiosamente. Había estado tan distraída los últimos días que no había notado que de lejos la seguían. La lluvia aumento. Oyó los pasos tras ella pero pensó que era algún peatón.

Lo que siguió fue algo confuso. El hombre tras ella le tomo de brazos a la fuerza y a punta de un arma, un auto que pasaba cerca los mojó a ambos y otro que venia detrás abrió la puerta y aun en movimiento el hombre con ella se montaron. La estaban secuestrando.

* * *

Aoshi estaba cerrando un contrato con un cliente cuando por fin terminó de trabajar. Era tarde ya y William le había hecho el favor de recoger a Misao por él. La lluvia estaba copiosa. Apenas podía ver. Una mujer con un paraguas caminaba en la otra acera, después del semáforo. Paso justo a su lado empapándola justo para ver que era Tomoyo y al ver por el retrovisor que la estaban secuestrando.

El auto acelero y él los siguió, después de todo había sido un espía y sabía como hacerse no notar. El corazón le latía rápidamente. Se habían detenido en un edificio viejo en las afueras de la ciudad. No portaba armas (Aoshi) así que utilizaría lo que encontrara.

Entrar y deshacerse de los obstáculos fue ridículamente fácil a pesar de no estar en forma. El problema fue cuando alcanzó al sujeto que tenía a Tomoyo, la cual había sido amordazada y le habían cubierto los ojos. Él le amenaza con matarla si no se estaba quieto. Aoshi estaba allí parado y el sujeto a pocos metros de él con un arma cargada y Tomoyo.

Todo sucedió rápido. Tomoyo oyó varios disparos alguien caer y ella tirada en el suelo. Sentía que algo le había pasado quemando por uno de sus brazos. Había oído la voz de Aoshi cerca. Esperaba que no estuviera herido. Alguien le quitaba las sogas y el vendaje de los ojos. Allí frente a ella estaba Aoshi. No se daba cuenta que estaba temblando y lloraba. Él le quito la mordaza. Ella se le arrojó llorando.

Cuando dejaron de abrazarse ella notó una herida en un antebrazo de él y una quemada de una bala que paso cerca en su hombro.

- Deberíamos ir a un medico – dijo.

- No es nada –le respondió él. Pero igual estuvieron en la emergencia de un hospital cercano por un par de horas

Él la llevo a su casa. Estaban frente a la puerta. Ella le miró a los ojos, y vio en los de él el mismo fuego que ardía dentro de ella. Le invitó a entrar. Después de un par de besos y caricias se fueron a la habitación de ella. En la sala un celular timbraba pero ninguno se enteró.

- ¿Qué horas son estas para venir a buscar a tu hija? – fue el saludo con que William le recibió

- Disculpa, sintió no haberte llamado…

- ¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto al ver el brazo vendado

- A Tomoyo la secuestraron… - y le terminó de contar toda la historia hasta que la dejo en la casa.

- Aja, y creerás que creeré que no paso nada después ¿Eh? – dijo con tono pícaro. – si no es así, te lo perdono

- Gracias por cuidar a Misao

- No hay ningún problema

A las pocas semanas Aoshi le pido matrimonio a Tomoyo (¿para que esperar más?) y la boda, bastante suntuosa, se dio seis meses después para pesar de Sonomi.

Estaban en la plaza. Aoshi esta tras la cámara de video y filmaba a Misao, en su segundo cumpleaños junto a Tomoyo, que estaba esperando su segunda hija.

* * *

No soy muy buena haciendo finales pero please: Reviews!

junio/12: Por fin cambie el final de este fic, nunca me gustó como le deje. Al final no cambia la historia :)


End file.
